Albaѓt Faerall (King Ragnarok X)
Albaѓt Faerall (アルバット ファエラル, arubatto faeraru) ''is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, where he is a member of the team Lone Wolf, which he is the only member. He is the only son of Albeorn and Nalia Faerall (nee Xylia), who are both exiled royals belonging to two of the 9 Royal Devil Families. Appearance Albaѓt is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, with sky-blue eyes and short, Red-Brown coloured hair. He has intense scarring on his back, with one large scar that stretches from the bottom of his shoulder blade to the beginning of his side, as a result of a horrific attack by a Cerberus. His light-blue guild mark is located on his upper left arm. Albaѓt's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, yellow trimmed, green waistcoat, which he wears buttoned up and tucked in to brown, worn, heavy-duty trousers, held by a leather black belt with an rectangle-shaped silver buckle, two thick black wristbands on both his wrists, sometimes wearing a silver wristwatch on his right. He has two rings, which were family airlooms given to him by his mother and father, which he wears on each hand. After his departure from Fairy Tail in the year X782, his hair grew longer, to the point where it reached his eyes, and he began growing a beard, he also donned a long, black hooded cloak with a white Fairy Tail guild mark in the centre of the back, which earnt him the name ''The Fallen Fairy. ''Upon discovering that he is a Devil, Albaѓt realises that his parents rings are actually weapons, his father's ring, a mace called ''Satan's Claw, and his mother's, a shield called Sentinel Scorn. Personality Albaѓt is quiet and reserved in front of strangers, but when with fellow guild members, is open, cheeky and very caring. He has a huge crush on both Mirajane and Erza, but they are both completely unaware of this. Albaѓt absolutely loves children, and upon his return in X971, he warmed to Asuka Connell, playing games with her whenever he could. He was brought up believing in being selfless, to value his friend's and comrade's lives above his own, for as his father would say; "To protect those you hold dear with your life, is to show them your true power". His loyalty to his fellow guild members is on par with Natsu Dragneel's, and is extremely vengeful against those who'd dare hurt them. Albaѓt is a hopeless romantic, and loves music and dance, he will always be found humming or jigging around the guild hall, but becomes embarrassed when someone walks in and sees him. History Albaѓt was born in a small village near the mountain ranges west of Magnolia, where he spent his years playing in the forests and working with his father, who, at the time, was a blacksmith, whilst his mother took care of their home. He was brought up thinking he was human, not knowing that he and his parents were not only devils, but royals from the Household of Ragnarok, only finding out the year he departed from Fairy Tail. He joined Fairy Tail at the age of 13, for his father had been training him how to use magic and to fight with a mace, yet he and his mother felt that Albaѓt could become greater wizard if he was to gain experience first-hand. At first, Albaѓt was shy towards his fellow guild members, but after going on a job with Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss to rid a town of baby wyverns, much to Mira's annoyance, he opened up to the guild's members and made friends with almost everyone, as Laxus didn't care much for him, mainly because Albaѓt gave him the nickname "Spike" because of his hair. After seeing Miarjane in combat, and observing her skills as a team leader, he became very fond of her, although he wouldn't tell her in fear of being beaten up by the "She-Devil". He would occasionally spar with Natsu because he wanted to prove himself to the others that he could take on the salamander, but would mostly end up with more bruises than Natsu. Equipment Satan's Claw (サタンス クロー, satansu kuroo): An incredibly powerful Devil Ring'', ''given to Albaѓt as an heirloom by his father, Albeorn. Satan's Claw is a large, red and gold coloured flanged mace, with four, thick blades that resemble claws. In ring-form, Satan's Claw is red and gold, with intricate patterns resembling teeth or claws, going round the surface of the ring. Satan's Claw is able to channel its user's magic power, amplify it, and use it to cause a shock wave of power that will blow their opponent back several yards. Sentinel Scorn (センティネル スコーン, sentineru sukoon): A gift from Albaѓt's mother Nalia, Sentinel Scorn is a Devil Ring, that when activated, takes the form of a green and silver shield in the shape of overlapping bats wings pointing downwards, and reinforced with repel enchantments to protect its user from most magic attacks, as well as being able to withstand incredible force from physical attacks. In ring-form, Sentinel Scorn is green and silver pinky ring, with intricate patterns resembling lizard scales, going round the surface of the ring, with a small white gem in the middle. Magic and Abilities Arc of Illumination (アーク オフ イラミナティオン, aaku ofu iramination): This is Albaѓt's primary magic. His father, Albeorn, taught him this magic because he wanted his son to know that "however dark the future may seem, you always have your light to guide you", as well as Albeorn knew that Arc of Illumination is an effective counter-magic to Devil magic. * Ivory Lightning Fist (アイボリー リトニング フィス aiborii ritoningu fisuto): Albaѓt envelopes his fists in swirling white lightning, and punches the target with incredible force. * Twilight Meditation (トウィリト メディテーティオン towirito mediteetion): Albaѓt sits cross-legged on the ground in a meditative state, absorbing surrounding light (sunlight, moonlight, artificial light) to recharge his magic-power. * Starblaze (スターブラズ sutaaburazu): Albaѓt forms spheres of light in both his palms, crosses his forearms, and then thrusts his arms forwards in an "X" shape, releasing two large scythes of light, causing an explosion of light upon impact. * Hammer of Light (ハマー オフ リト hamaa ofu rito): Albaѓt clenches both fists, engulfing them in swirling light, then punches both fists in front of himself, causing a beam of light to come crashing down upon the target. * Silver Phoenix Rain (シルバー フォエニックス レーン shirubaa foenikkusu reen): Albaѓt puts both hands together, in a praying position, which causes his hands to light up white, then he points his palms towards the shy, causing a downpour of beams of light, causing the surrounding landscape to change drastically. * Starscream (スタースクリアム sutaasukuriamu): Albaѓt inhales, swallowing vast amounts of light, then releases it in a huge beam of light, fuelled by a enormous scream. Ragnarok Devil Magic (ラグナルック デビル メージク, ragunarukku debiru meejiku):Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Holder Magic User Category:Characters